Control
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: El equipo de Inazuma Japón tenía bien claras sus prioridades, podrían morir de hambre, pero la televisión no podía estar apagada, aunque ocurriera una batalla campal por conseguir el control del aparato; y si, todo por un estúpido maratón de Bob Esponja.


**Disclaimer: La serie de Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias: One shot corto (no es un drabble porque para eso debe de tener menos de 500 palabras) y sin gran sentido.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Control**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis: **El equipo de Inazuma Japón tenía bien claras sus prioridades, podrían morir de hambre, pero la televisión no podía estar apagada, aunque ocurriera una batalla campal por conseguir el control del aparato; y si, todo por un estúpido maratón de Bob Esponja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hina estaba aburrida, afuera la lluvia caía con gran fuerza y golpeaba fuertemente la ventada de su cuarto, ella se encontraba despanzurrada en su cama, pensando qué demonios iban a hacer para la comida.

El día había empezado con una invitación de las oficinas del torneo hacia el cuerpo técnico de todos los equipos, para realizar un curso de capacitación –a la rubia le parecía algo tonto, pues el torneo ya se encontraba en la recta de las semifinales- así que desde muy temprano las managers, el entrenador y el señor Hibiki habían partido a las oficinas, inmediatamente después una torrencial e inesperada lluvia los había azotado, dejando a toda la casa sin electricidad.

La única jugadora de Inazuma Japón se preguntaba que iba a comer, pues solo había desayunado un vaso de leche, y las demás chicas no habían dejado nada para almorzar, con la esperanza de que alguien más estuviera preparando algo en la cocina bajo perezosamente a la sala de estar.

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que donde normalmente se encontraban las mesas y sillas para comer había un sillón grande de color azul, donde varios miembros del equipo miraban embobados en la televisión como la esponja amarilla capturaba felizmente unas cuantas medusas.

-¿Por qué la tele está encendida y en toda la casa no hay luz?

-Sacamos una pequeña planta de energía entre los cachivaches que Furukabu-san tiene en el ático- contesto distraídamente Tsunami engullendo un puñado de palomitas.

-Furukabu-san tiene un montón de cosas extrañas ahí- añadió Endou.

Hina no le dio gran importancia, e ignorando el suave gruñido de su estómago tomó asiento en la esquina izquierda del sillón.

Tachimukai, Toramaru, Kabeyama, Kogure, Tsunami y Endou miraban el aparto como si lo que mostrará fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, en la pantalla Patricio estrella protestaba preguntando quien se había comido su chocolate, cuando segundos antes el mismo lo había engullido como maniaco.

Después de ver unos cuantos capítulos Hina llego a una conclusión: El concepto de la caricatura no tenía lógica en si misma; ¿Cómo demonios había una playa con "mar" debajo del mar? ¿Bob lograría algún día darse cuenta de que don Cangrejo lo explotaba como a una vil cucaracha, o mínimo lograría sacar su licencia de conducir? ¿Y cómo prendían fuego bajo el agua? ¿Qué jodidos había hecho un cangrejo para tener una ballena como hija? ¿Calamardo era amargado por ser calvo o su calvicie era producida por su carente personalidad? ¿Por qué Patricio no se quedó como un súper genio? Lo que la entristeció aún más es ver que sus compañeros disfrutaban como idiotas ver un programa de tal calidad.

-¿Cómo soportan ver tanta estupidez en tan poco tiempo?- pregunto cansada Hina.

-¡Shhh!- le respondió inmediatamente Kogure, para después prestar su atención al programa.

La rubia frunció el ceño obviamente molesta, pero a ninguno de los presentes les importo.

-Al menos denme palomitas, muero de hambre.

-Ya se terminaron- contesto Kebeyama engullendo las ultimas rosetas.

-Pues hay que hacer más.

-Para eso habría que desconectar la televisión y eso no es una opción- contesto Tsunami con una risita.

Hina se levantó fastidiada del salón, tirando en el proceso el control remoto.

-¡Hey, ten cuidado! El control es el encargado de que la planta eléctrica esté conectada a la televisión- señalo Toramaru tomando el control del suelo con un cuidado increíble.

Endou volteo a verla y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver la sonrisa maniaca que aparecía en el rostro de la chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Quién está cocinando?

La pregunta de Goenji era la misma que pasaba por su mente, las managers no estaban y la verdad es que él estaba famélico. Kidou cerró con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto y junto a su compañero bajo las escaleras, con la esperanza de que les compartieran algo de comida.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al entrar al comedor y encontrar una escena de lo más bizarra.

Hina estaba acostada en un sillón azul que no sabían de dónde demonios había salido, Tachimukai acomodaba la almohada y varias mantas para que la rubia estuviera más cómoda, Endou batallaba con un tarrito de esmalte morado que no podía abrir para poder pintar las uñas de los pies de la chica, Kabeyama y Kogure estaban lloriqueando traumados en un rincón que alejaran las pinzas calientes de ellos mientras que Tsunami sostenía con la mirada perdida un plato donde había una gran variedad de dulces para que la rubia los tomara cuando quisiera. En la cocina Toramaru cocinaba algo murmurando quedamente "cera caliente mala, cera caliente mala".

La televisión mostraba el programa de unos nadadores más buenos que el pan posando para la foto conmemorativa del torneo en el que habían participado, Hina mascaba suavemente unas gomitas acariciando suavemente el control remoto que descansaba sobre su abdomen, de vez en cuando soltaba grititos emocionados cuando los nadadores hacían estiramientos.

-¿Desean algo?- preguntó Hina con una voz aterciopelada y con los ojos verdes brillando demencialmente.

Lo único que ambos atinaron a hacer fue a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Una decisión muy sabía desde el punto de vista de los otros seis jóvenes.

** .**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10 de julio de 2014. 4:49 pm._

. Bien, yo dije desde un inicio que esto no tenía gran sentido, pero todo es culpa de que Holanda no haya pasado a las finales, (joder, ¿acaso soy la única mexicana triste por eso?) estaba de tan mal humor que me puse a ver de nuevo toda la serie completa de Free! para alegrarme la pupila (y vaya que si es un buen método *u*) pero solo llegue al capítulo 8 cuando la batería de mi celular acabo, y tuve que prender la compu para terminar de verlo, no sé porque empecé a revisar mis archivos y me encontré con esta historia que ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito, por lo cual no sé qué demonios pensaba cuando se me ocurrió esta cosa disparatada.

En fin, terminaré de ver Free! *u*

¿Review? :3


End file.
